Magnetic devices may be used in a variety of applications. The magnetic devices may be stored and transported in a variety of ways (e.g., stacked in a tube or shrink-wrapped to a substrate). Automatic operations (e.g., pick and place) may be used during the fabrication of electronics that use the magnetic devices as components.